Alexei Stukov (Co-op Missions)
Zerg Swarm :Stukov's forces |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=X |concatbott= |concattop= }} Alexei Stukov is an infested terran commander for Co-op Missions. He is an infestation specialist, who can send wave after wave of infested terrans at his enemies while supporting them with infested vehicles. He is the mode's first hybrid-type commander, combining elements of the terran and zerg arsenal. Stukov does not appear on the battlefield as a hero, but controls his army with global abilities.2016-11-05. Foundations for the Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-11-05. His units include infested colonists, volatile infested, infested marines, infested troopers, infested siege tanks, infested diamondbacks, infested banshees, infested liberators, brood queens and infested bunkers. His abilities include the ability to control his waves of infested terrans with psi emitters, infest allied and enemy structures, the ability to call down the infested battlecruiser Aleksander, and the ability to summon a creature known as an apocalisk. His playstyle has been described as more passive than other commanders, where the player will be pushing alongside waves of infested.2016-11-05. StarCraft 2: Lead Game Designer Interview At BlizzCon 2016!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-11-065. His structures are built by SCVs, but can walk, uproot, and produce multiple units at a time.2016-11-12, BlizzCon 2016: StarCraft Interview with Allen Dilling. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-16 Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Overwhelm the enemy with hordes of infested forces'' *''Command a twisted army with the strengths of both Terran and Zerg'' Masteries Power Set 1 Volatile Infested Spawn Chance +0.5%/point, max 15% Infested Structure Cooldown -1sec/point, max -30sec Power Set 2 Aleksander Cooldown -2sec/point, max -60sec Apocalisk Cooldown -3sec/point, max -90sec Power Set 3 Infested Infantry Duration +1sec/point, max +30sec Mech Attack Speed +1%/point, max 30% Charges Stukov's structures produce units via "charges". Most structures have a maximum of 5 charges, which are similar to larvae but are not separate targetable units visible to other players. An infested command center has 5 charges, and the player could create four drones and one overlord, for instance, using up all 5 charges. When the charge is spent, an "infested cocoon" is produced around the structure, and after the "build" time hatches into the appropriate unit. Charges come back one at a time. The infested barracks produces 10 charges initially, and 20 charges upon reaching level 6. Calldown Abilities Army Composition Units and Structures Stukov has the following units and structures unique to him. Talent Progression Strategies The Meaning of Sacrifice The backbone of Stukov's forces comes from the waves of infested that spawn from his infested colonist hut. This will be the backbone of his army through the mid-game, and serve as a buffer for some of his more fragile but higher damage units. One strategy for late game armies is waves of infested supported by massed infested marines from the barracks. As such, it is important to prioritize getting the infestation upgrades from the infested colonist huts, which greatly increase the number of infested that push per wave. Infested marines also do very high damage and are by far Stukov's most reliable anti-air unit, especially when massed. As such, mass infantry serves as the most reliable strategy for Stukov on higher difficulties. However, the downside is these units are temporary, and infested marines cost supply as well as minerals for a unit that lasts around 90 seconds (more or less depending on level). This makes this strategy very mineral heavy, and requires the player push in waves. Timing the marine spawns with the enemy attack waves is crucial. Marines spawn quickly and can be brought out as an emergency defense. Due to their timed life, on most maps it is important that barracks and the infested colonist hut be uprooted and moved near the frontlines in order to ensure that most of their timed life is not wasted in transit. The Greatest Military Technology Most maps can be won with massed infested pushing in waves against enemy fortifications. However, Stukov also has a good number of other options from his factory and starport in order to form more reliable forces to aid him in battle. Stukov's diamondbacks fire a sustained stream of damage and can be microed to fire on the move. However, their most useful feature is the ability to root air units to the ground, allowing them to be attacked by ground attackers with ease. However, this does not impact heroic units such as hybrid nemesises, or shuttles on "Void Launch", and thus they serve as more of a support anti-air option then actual reliable anti-air. Stukov's infested siege tanks also serve as valuable and reliable damage for infested waves, especially after they gain the ability to generate infested. Their recharge is slow however, meaning they cannot force an attack reliably on their own, but their high damage can help with both massed enemies and priority targets such as hybrid, especially after their upgrade to damage armored targets is researched. Stukov's starport also has some interesting, yet niche options. Infested liberators can do heavy damage against heavy air units, but have a extremely slow rate of fire, and do not have the anti-ground transformation of their terran counterpart. In addition, even with their dispersal upgrade, liberators are very fragile and cannot stand up to most massed air. Infested banshees can be valuable against priority targets, and do high damage. However, they too are fragile, and only with intense micro is their ability to burrow and heal a viable option. Brood queens serve as an interesting support option, and with proper micro can be used to spawn broodlings on priority ground targets like siege tanks or colossus. Fungal growth also serves to support infested waves. However, as spellcasters they are targeted by the AI first, meaning they cannot be lazily brought with the army without being focused down. Bulwark of the Dead In spite of his wave-like mentality of using temporary units, Stukov also shines in defensive situations. This is due to the mobility of his structures, which can uproot and root anywhere where there is creep, which will slowly begin to move over the entire map. In addition to barracks and the colonist compound, Stukov has access to infested bunkers, which will passively spawn infested troopers. These are identical to infested marines, but when unloaded from the barracks only exist for approximately 30 seconds (depending on the upgrade). These bunkers will generate more for free when rooted. However, due to their slow generation and short life, the marines for the barracks serve as a more reliable attack force. Nonetheless, infested bunkers can be invaluable in defensive scenarios. In addition, infest structure is a very important tool when playing defense as Stukov. After leveling him up, it can be used both offensively and defensively, but can tie up attack waves with large numbers of free units, allowing the player or their ally time to attack the enemy unmolested. It also allows the structure that has been infested regeneration, and as such allows damaged structures or static defenses under fire to be sustained in the fight. This can also be used on Stukov's defenses, as they will likely be mobile and close to the front line. The Best of Both Worlds As Stukov is leveled up, he will gain access to two valuable tools to help him with his map presence, the apocalisk and the Aleksander. Both of these are global abilities that can be used to push back waves, support attack waves, or weaken defenses. The apocalisk is slow, but powerful against both air and ground targets. When it spawns, it does initial damage and stuns targets around its spawning location, so attempt to spawn it on top of enemies. It has an area of effect air attack with a recharge time, and does high damage to ground units. It alone can solo most attack waves, but beware as units such as immortals can do heavy damage to it. The Aleksander is Stukov's second cooldown, and spawns an infested battlecruiser. This will spawn waves of infested terrans at ground targets, which include colonists, infested troopers, and if upgraded with mastery, violate infested. The Aleksander also shoots infested tentacles at air targets, doing high damage over time to those units impacted. At level 15, these tentacles will control all non-heroic units they are attached to. The units will be destroyed after the effect expires. In addition, all allied units under the orange ring around the Aleksander take 20% less damage from all sources, adding to its effectiveness in pushes. After its times life is up or its health is depleted, the Aleksander will crash, dealing 300 damage to all enemies beneath it, and will continue spawning infested for about 20 seconds. This allows the Aleksander to be effective at controlling an area. Synergies Terran Commanders Raynor: Stukov's waves of infested can serve as a buffer for Raynor's infantry forces. Medics can heal infested, while this has relatively minimal use on Stukov's infantry due to their timed life, Stukov's "mech" units and structures are also biological. Marines meanwhile aid in Stukov's lack of reliable early game anti air. Swann: Swann and Stukov complement each other well in terms of army composition. While most reliable infantry-base strategies from Stukov do not benefit from Swann's vespene drones, his forces can help buffer Swann's more static siege tank line, and can take the brunt of attacks while Swann's more valuable units dish out damage. Infest structure is also helpful in this regard, sending in waves of broodlings to tie up forces and keep them at arm's length from Swann. The snare from infested diamondbacks can complement more anti-ground compositions such as thors and siege tanks, and many of Stukov's support units can be repaired by Swann's science vessels. On defense maps, Stukov's infested bunkers can help serve as reliable, mobile and powerful static defense to hold along Swann's siege tanks. Nova: In spite of functioning as exact opposites, Nova and Stukov compliment each other fairly well. As with most terran commanders, Stukov can help form a buffer from Nova's high damage units, while Nova's army can take out key area of effect targets that may deal heavy damage to Stukov's forces. Nova and her elite marines can serve as the early game anti-air Stukov lacks while infest structure can aid in early game attacks. Nova's mobility with her Griffin transportation can allow her to take key targets while Stukov pushes using waves of infested, while the apocalisk and the Aleksander can aid in pressuring key targets or supporting a position Nova is struggling to take. Finally, Nova can provide early-game mobile detection, one of Stukov's biggest weak points. Zerg Commanders Kerrigan: Kerrigan and Stukov complement each other immensely well. Stukov's infinite creep mixed with Kerrigan's malignant creep ability mean both armies will almost always be fighting on favorable terms with quick mobility. Kerrigan herself is able to solo most early-to-mid game armies, and Stukov's infested and infest structure can help in positions before Kerrigan has spawned. Stukov's mass infested strategy involves a large number of minerals, which Kerrigan can provide with her assimilation ability. Stukov's massive number of units can pressure objectives with the support of Kerrigan while she transitions into a late game army. Zagara: Stukov and Zagara benefit the least of any of the zerg commanders, though they do have some synergy. As always, Stukov's infinite creep benefit's Zagara's units and means she does not need to focus on creep spread. However, their large disposable armies often do not complement one another, especially after Stukov is able to get violate infested that overlap with Zagara's banelings. In the early game neither have reliable anti-air they can fall back on. Zagara's frenzy ability however allows her to aid in large infested pushes, and in the late game large numbers of infested marines allow Zagara to focus on a more anti-ground force. Abathur: As per usual with zerg commanders, the infinite creep of Stukov is of great benefit to Abathur. Stukov's disposable units also allow for Abathur to protect some of his higher profile units, and collect biomass without the risk of losing units close to achieving their maximum. However, both struggle with early game anti-air, and may have to rely heavier on early game queens or infested marines. Abathur's mass heal can also benefit infested pushes, giving them slightly more survivability as they engage the enemy. In the late game, Abathur can push with a massive balanced army of heavy units while Stukov can tie up enemies with his infested civilians and marines. Protoss Commanders Artanis: Artanis and Stukov have relatively minimal synergy, as Artanis's guardian shell ability does not apply to his temporary infested. However, Artanis can aid in Stukov's relative lack of reliable early game anti-air with dragoons. Shield overcharge meanwhile can help with large pushes of infested, especially with facing area of effect attackers such as reavers. Vorazun: While in early game Vorazun and Stukov struggle to gain traction due to their slower armies and lack of anti-air, their late game armies complement each other well. Use calldown abilities to survive the early game, such as infest structure and shadow guard. Stukov's infested marines can benefit from being under a strategically placed dark pylon, gaining Vorazun's passive damage boost to cloaked units. Both have high damage calldowns that allow for a strong presence on the map, and the ability to clear out enemy attacks that blindside the players or weaken enemy defenses. Time stop can help the infested waves get through heavy defenses and into the enemy line before they can fire their initial attacks. Karax: Karax and Stukov work well together, especially on more passive maps such as Void Launch. Stukov's forces can push down defenses while Karax establishes static defenses near his structures, especially forward bases near objectives. Stukov meanwhile can aid in defense with his infest structure ability. Karax's reconstruction beam also helps repair Stukov's mechanical units, including his apocalisk and the Aleksander. Alarak: Infested diamondbacks fungal snare can bring air units down into the reach of Alarak's supplicants and vangaurds and Stukov's infested infantry provides plenty of fuel for empower me. In addition, structure overcharge can be used on Stukov's forward structures, especially the infested bunker so that it will be able to attack any target and, with a fully mastered Alarak, absorb well over 1500 damage, or combined with infest structure for a reasonably solid defence. For late game anti-air, infested liberators can relieve the pressure from slayers and wrathwalkers quite a bit. Achievements Gameplay Levels Development When designing Stukov, the first priority was to explore an "infested zombie theme," the idea of an endless stream of mindless units requiring minimal control. The focus was to bring in mechanics from both the zerg and terran races, such as unit and building properties.2016-12-08, Patch 3.9 Preview: New Co-op Commander Stukov. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-12-11 Part of the drive to release Stukov as a commander was an acknowledgement of the character's popularity within the fanbase. He was revealed at BlizzCon 2016. By this stage he was playable, but still a work in progress.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. Data in the Galaxy Editor points to Stukov also having access to larva, drones, infested wraiths, evolution chambers, mutalisks and infested supply depots, as well as an Alexei Stukov hero unit similar to his campaign appearance in an early stage of development. Infested liberators appear to have originally been infested valkyries, and infested marines have an unused ability named infested stimpack. The infested barracks also appeared to operate similar to the infested colonist compound at some point in development, spawning marines for free in waves and having its own tiers of infestation upgrades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Video File:Co-op Commander Preview Alexei Stukov References Category:Co-op Commanders